Es tu là ?
by Lavandyss
Summary: Byakuya x Renji. une rencontre dans le monde réel ramène de douloureux souvenirs. Déjà publiée


Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard. Un soir comme un autre, un bar comme un autre.

Ses visites dans le monde des humains se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de quitter la division, ni le courage, ni l'envie, mais Rukia savait faire preuve de persuasion, et possédait des arguments auxquels il pouvait rarement résister.

Et il se retrouvait au milieu de ceux qui avaient été ses amis, qui l'étaient sans doute encore, mais à qui il n'avait plus rien à dire. L'intarissable énergie du lieutenant de la 6ème division s'était peu à peu étouffée, recouverte par une lourde tenture de mélancolie, et la flamme avait vacillée au fond de son sourire chaleureux. Renji s'était éteint.

Ils avaient décidé ce soir là d'arpenter les rues sombres de la ville, parsemées de prismes de lumière blafarde. Dans la moiteur d'un orage d'été, ils avaient trouvé refuge derrière une lourde porte de bois, qui ne laissait rien filtrer de son atmosphère feutrée. Ils avaient pris place en riant dans les larges sièges, indifférents à tous. Puis leurs voix s'étaient peu à peu estompées, lavées par les verres d'alcool qui coulaient le long des gorges sèches. Il n'y eut bientôt plus qu'un murmure de souvenirs.

Renji avait alors lentement détaché les yeux de ceux qu'il se devait d'appeler ses amis, et son regard vague avait fait le tour de la salle, en suivant les courbes des boiseries qui serpentaient autour de lui. Et il s'était arrêté net.

Il faisait encore plus sombre là-bas, dans cette alcôve reculée, blottie près d'une fenêtre sans vie. Mais il y a des choses que les yeux n'ont pas besoin de voir pour que le cœur les comprenne. Il avait regardé avec fascination la fine main blanche entourer de ses doigts caressants le verre presque vide posé sur la table. Il avait suivi presque avec appréhension le geste langoureux qui l'avait mené aux lèvres gracieuses, entrouvertes dans l'attente de recevoir la douce liqueur. Il s'était perdu avec douleur dans le regard sombre, inexpressif, hautain et dédaigneux. Il avait fermé les yeux et détourné la tête quand il n'avait pas trouvé les pièces blanches finement ciselées qui auraient dû orner la chevelure de jais.

…

_Le choix du nouveau lieutenant de la 6__ème__ division avait été mûrement réfléchi. Il était hors de question pour Kuchiki Byakuya de faire la moindre erreur, et il n'aurait pas été digne d'un héritier du noble clan de ne pas trouver la personne parfaite. Pourtant, quand Renji arriva pour la première fois au sein de sa nouvelle division, les rumeurs allèrent bon train sur la décision du capitaine. Rumeurs qui s'estompèrent rapidement, au rythme où Renji affirmait sa position de second, et prenait en main ses subordonnés._

_Byakuya était longtemps resté indifférent à la présence du jeune homme. Tant que le travail était fait et ses ordres respectés, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter de son lieutenant. Mais la discrétion était loin d'être une des qualités de Renji. A force d'irruptions dans son bureau, d'interpellations dans les couloirs, de passages impromptus dans sa demeure, Byakuya avait bien été forcé de remarquer la présence de l'autre homme dans sa vie. _

_Leur relation s'était alors mise à évoluer lentement. De l'indifférence, de la haine, au respect, à l'admiration. Dans la chambre trop blanche d'un hôpital trop morne, ils avaient enfin pu mettre à nu leurs sentiments, se comprendre, s'apprécier, s'aimer. Le quotidien se fit à la fois doux et mouvementé, sous la menace incessante de la découverte de leur relation, sous la caresse enivrante des amants passionnés._

…

Il ne l'avait plus revu. Chaque jour, il était repassé devant cette même porte close, qui n'avait jamais voulu s'ouvrir sur celui qu'il désirait trouver. Il avait erré dans les rues en plein jour, et la lumière vive n'avait rien révélé de plus.

Il était reparti à la Soul Society et, à la grande joie de Rukia, était revenu aussi souvent que possible. Et il avait cherché encore. Il avait à nouveau franchi la porte, sans succès. Il avait attendu, il avait espéré. Et il avait été déçu.

Et ce soir-là aussi, il contemplait du fond d'un large fauteuil les consommateurs affairés, enfiévrés. Il n'entendait rien de ce qui se disait autour de lui, ne voyait que des formes confuses, qui riaient trop fort. Quand les autres décidèrent de partir, il n'eut même plus le courage de se lever. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Il ne savait qu'attendre.

Il eut raison. Il ne tourna pas la tête quand il entendit la porte se refermer avec douceur. Il ne vit pas la silhouette qui l'effleura. Il fermait les yeux pour ne plus penser, pour ne plus se souvenir. Et quand il les rouvrit, il écarta d'un geste machinal une mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait gentiment la joue, et du coin du regard, il le découvrit enfin.

Il se détourna brusquement, et sentit le feu envahir ses joues. Comme un enfant pris sur le fait, il fit rouler entre ses mains moites son verre encore presque plein, fixant d'un regard intense les anfractuosités de la table devant lui. Rassemblant tout le peu de courage qui lui restait, il s'était à nouveau lentement tourné, et le temps s'était arrêté. Il s'était perdu dans le regard sombre accroché au sien, il avait retrouvé la vie dans les prunelles intenses qui croisaient les siennes.

Il l'avait regardé se lever et s'approcher de lui. Une impression de déjà-vu qui lui traversa soudain l'esprit, et le souffle lui manqua un instant. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'accrocher à une illusion, mais il était déjà bien trop tard pour y songer. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot à Rukia. Il n'imaginait que trop bien quelle aurait été sa réaction si elle avait su. Il devait oublier.

…

_Leur temps ensemble avait été court, bien trop court. Tous ces moments volés, tous ces instants perdus, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Que peuvent des sentiments, aussi profonds soient-ils, contre l'œuvre d'un fou ?_

_Aizen avait balayé tout espoir du cœur des hommes. On se battait pour l'autre, on se battait pour vivre. Et on mourrait, seul._

_Renji n'avait jamais compris. Il s'était juste retrouvé là, à genoux, les mains rouges du sang qui n'était pas le sien, les joues zébrées de larmes qui ne lui appartenaient que trop, serrant contre lui un corps qu'il avait tant fait sien._

…

Il savait qu'ils avaient discutés, comme de vieux amis qui se reconnaissent encore après de longues années sans nouvelles, mais qui ne se connaissent plus vraiment. Il se souvenait l'avoir raccompagné chez lui, marchant un pas derrière, sans jamais quitter son ombre.

Et dès les portes closes, il s'était jeté comme un loup affamé sur les lèvres soyeuses, dévorant de son ardeur le corps pressé contre le sien. Il avait ôté avec frénésie les pans de tissus trop rugueux sous ses mains, pour atteindre la peau tendre et douce, qu'il traça de ses doigts tremblants, parcourant chaque déclivité des muscles fermes, se laissant transcender par les mots murmurés dans le creux de son cou.

Il abandonna toute raison, et se perdit dans le gouffre brûlant du corps sous lui, ses larmes se mêlant à la sueur de leurs deux corps unis, ses mains imprimant leur marque sur les hanches fines, ses lèvres ne formant dans un son rauque que le seul nom de son amant.

Et quand les premiers rayons de lumières caressèrent doucement leurs corps épuisés, Renji se dégagea lentement de la tendre étreinte. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, une main saisit la sienne. Il hésita, puis se retourna, et leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Et dans les sombres prunelles, il vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

- Je ne suis pas Byakuya.

Il eut un triste et doux sourire.

- Je sais.


End file.
